


The Rumor Goes

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: All the members of the Worst Generation infamous and have legacies that will last centuries. For Scratchmen Apoo, his legacy is his music and his parties.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	The Rumor Goes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drabble that we decided not to use in the Supernova Zine and I wanted to post it here bc I ended up liking the style I used when writing it. But speaking of the Supernova Zine, you guys should totally CHECK IT OUUUUUTTTTT~!!

So the rumors go the same way; a ship looking like a festival swept up by a tornado blows into port in the late afternoon, word gets around about some giant concert going down later that night, and the party that takes place is so anarchic and hedonistic that a priest would go into shock at the mere mention of it. All in all, it’s the kinda party that no one should go to, but everyone wants to.

They say that DJ is a pirate, wild as the sea with a voice like thunder and crashing waves and hands more skilled than a marksman's when he's making music on the stage. He’s got eyes like vinyl records, bright and flashing, and there’s word that he’s made of music itself. Neon lights, loud speakers, and dancing strangers seem like home to him, his smile wide and voice exuberant as he shouts to the crowd over the music. It’s as if he’s a host to a celebration above the mortal plane, where alcohol is the finest ambrosia and glowsticks form into laurel crowns.

Word has it that his music is different from anything anyone from the island has heard before, music with a bass that works into the bones and makes them move like sailors who’ve heard a siren song. Most people who hear the DJ say that his music is something from the legends, like he was inspired by the muses. A musical prodigy, to say the least. A better phrase would be “a genius of sound.” Well, they call him the Roar of the Sea, which might be even better. A pirate with an ability to make a rhythm so loud that whoever hears his song feels their heart try to beat in rhythm with it.

Anyone who goes to one of the parties could tell you that it feels unreal in the sheer chaotic euphoria of it all, each partygoer feeling more like immortals and myths clothed in leather, metal, and mesh than shopkeepers, shipwrights and merchants. As they continue to share the music, the alcohol, and the night, many people have a fleeting thought; are pirates really that bad?

No one tells their friends or family this part, but they all leave the party wondering if they’ve just met someone who’s going to be even more important in the future, someone more important than the Admirals or Shichibukai or Emperors. They think to themselves, in the seconds before they fall asleep, about what they know about kings and pirates

And, well...

The rumor goes that kings always throw the best parties, and pirates are known to be a hectic, party-loving type of people, so the King of Pirates must love parties and have the best celebrations of the blues. And the concerts and events that this pirate - the party host of all the rumors, the properly dubbed “Roar of the Sea,” the musician named Scratchmen Apoo - throws?

Those parties go down in history, the first line of each and every tale starting with, “Oh, the music!”


End file.
